


Birthday Sex

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Humor, Humour, M/M, Smut, but its a crack, well it starts as smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: Day 4 of Hardzello Week 2019/20 - Prompt 4 Birthday SexCan't two guys have some private time, alone, in their flat, without being interrupted? Is it that hard
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Hardzzello Week 2019





	Birthday Sex

“Joe,” Ben whined, a mix of frustration and pleasure as he continued to strain his leg muscles, hands tightly gripping the back of the sofa, “do I have to wear this? I feeling fucking stupid”.

“You look so cute, babe,” Joe grunts, hands tightly gripping the blonds hips, head thrown back and eyes screwed closed, nibbling on his bottom lip to keep himself under control. “Plus, it’s your birthday, I swear there’s a rule or something about it”. 

Ben gritted his teeth, attempting to ignore the tight elastic around his chin but it was just so annoying. But the golden party hat remained on top of his head, pushing the sweaty curls further into Ben’s eyes but he really didn’t care about that, as long as he can keep watching Joe gasp out his curses. 

Ben kept bouncing, Joe controlling the speed with well rehearsed hands, slight bruises going to be evident in a few hours, but they loved the reminder of what they’ve gotten up to. Ben could feel the familiar warm feeling, the desperate need starting to take over and he gasped and moaned his pleas to be allowed to speed up, please Joe, comon. Joe had been having him on the edge for so long, pleased smile taunting Ben has he kept changing pace or holding him down so all he could do was rotate his hips in want of a full release. He loved the feeling of being full, and in some forms, craved it. Many a time the couple would drop whatever they were doing just to have some steamy sex, yet the sofa in their front room remained Ben’s favourite place to get down and dirty.

Just as Joe smirked up at him, smart retort primed on his lips, a loud bang came from their side as the front door slammed open. Two sets of panicked eyes watched in slow motion as a dozen of their friends began a loving rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ before Gwilym, who happened to be standing at the front with a nice looking birthday cake, noticed the activity happening inside the flat, and began an attempt at a hurried backwards shuffle, trying to hide his two friends from everyone else.

Lucy, ever the curious one, side stepped her tall friend, pulling Rami into the room after her. A chorus of panic and uncomfortable screams from behind Lucy perfectly highlighted the pure fasication on her face, followed by a short scream and a quick sob from her boyfriend, who had no idea where to look as his eyes just kept coming back to one of his closest friends and someone who obviously wasn’t his closest friend “friend” anymore. 

The screaming from outside the door was echoed inside, as Ben hid his face in Joe’s neck, attempting to hide by not moving and hoping that no one would pay attention to him, and the redhead just screamed around the room, answering Gwils own desperate screams as the Welshman retreats further and further away. 

Standing right at the back was going to be the surprise, was Roger Taylor and Brian May. They hadn’t been able to see the young actors in awhile, and wanted to wish the blond a happy birthday in person. Brian, bless his heart, just turned away with a soft “oh” and began his way out of the corridor, but Roger walked forward, grinned at Joe who had now fallen silent at the ‘surprise’. “Happy Birthday, son,” the drummer waved at Ben who peaked at him from where he was still cowering, “let me know if you have any questions!” and with a blown kiss, Roger retreated with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys find this funny and obviously want more, I have a short cracky style series brewed in my mind if you want?
> 
> BURST MY EARDRUMS WITH YOUR SCREAMING PLEASE


End file.
